What do I do now!
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: Mystical Creatures AU You were abandoned as a baby and tiger name Kagami Taiga finds you and takes you to Kise Ryouta a werewolf to take care of you, but What happens when Kagami suddenly wants you as his mate. Yandere!Tiger!Kagami TaigaxReader


What do I do now?!

Yandere!Tiger!Kagami TaigaxReader

Kagami Taiga is a Tiger as his human form he has red and black messy hair, red eyes, and he wears a black, white, and red jersey gym uniform like basketball. He was in his Tiger form as he was just walking around the forest of his territory, but he then study hears a strange cry as he stops, and he walks towards the sound. He continues to walk till he arrives a denser part of the forest and there on ground on its back was human baby with (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and she wearing a (f/c) pajama as he she was crying. Kagami was so shocked in seeing as he carefully walks up to the baby in so not scare her and when Kagami was in front of her. The baby looks at Kagami as she smiles, gurgles, and laughs as Kagami guessed that she was o older than 4 months old; Kagami looks around in seeing no humans in sight or anything as Kagami knew without care, the baby wasn't going to survive. Kagami knew that he couldn't care of a baby as he didn't have the stuff to do so. So Kagami then decides to walk away, but then the baby starts to cry, and Kagami felt terrible for the baby as he walks back to the baby. Kagami then starts to lick the baby on her head in making her laugh she stopped crying, Kagami knew right then and there that ince she was at a proper age, she will be his mate, but first Kagami had to think of someone to take care of the baby; then the right person came to mind as he picks up the baby with his jaw by the collar of the (f/c) pajamas as he carefully starts to walk towards another direction as the baby was laughing.

Kagami continue to carry the baby by the collar with his jaw as the forest wasn't too dense as he arrives a clearing and there were Werewolf pups playing outside as there was a cave; a blond color Werewolf with yellow eyes was watching the pups. They went back into the cave and this was Kagami's chance as he walks into the clearing. Kagami sets the baby down as she was laughing, Kagami gave her a few licks, and runs away from the baby, but too far as he watches when the baby was crying. The pups came put first in curious of what that sound was followed by the blond color Werewolf as he changes back to his human form as he has blond hair, yellow eyes, and wears a blue and white jersey uniform; he then said, "Hey, hey, hey where did you come from little one?" The baby stopped crying as she looks at the person and she notices the ears and tail as she gurgles happily; he then changes back to his Werewolf form. Kagami knew that Kise loves anything and will take of it, but then he wasn't so sure about Kasamatsu the black werewolf as he appears from the bushes, and walks towards them. Kasamatsu looks at the baby with a stern look as he smells it and the baby just laughs in which surprised him; then a several more Werewolves appears as there were a brown one, a dark brown one, and two other black ones. Kise looks at them with a puppy dog eyes and Kasamatsu couldn't help, but sigh as he and the other wolves go in; Kise carefully picks up the baby like a little puppy with his jaw as they all go in the cave. Kagami knew that the baby girl was going to have a good home to live in and he waits for the right moment when she is at the right age in having her as his mate as he watches from afar.

Kise continues to carry the little girl into the cave and onto his nest as it was made out of animal fur; he then carefully sets the little girl down as Kise said, "Now lets get you all settle, but first you need a name. Mmm let's see how about (Full Name)?" The little baby girl was gurgling happily and Kise said, "Alright then (Full Name) it is and lets it's time for you to eat, (Name)." Kise the lays on his sides in front of (Name) as she then crawls over to Kise and she notices the nipples as all the wolves have the female compatibility of giving pups milk. So then then sucks on the nipple in drinking the milk like a puppy does with the mother dog and some other pups join in as well in drinking. Once (Name) and puppies finishes drinking the milk, they all fall asleep, and Kise and everyone knew that it was going to ne great in having a human girl in part of the Kaijou clan, but unaware the tiger was watching (Name) from a far as she grew up.

~Time Skip to Tiger!Kagami pouncing at the screen~

It's been several years since (Name) has been living with the Kaijou clan and (Name) was now (age) years old and was wearing a dress made out of animal fur that Moriyama made for her was walking with Kasamatsu in learning about each of the clan even though she already met them, but she needed to learn of the rules and the territories. So Kasamatsu was showing (Name) around as they were walking through Aomine's territory and understood everything of what there is to know about the territories as they were heading home; Kasamatsu said, "So now do understand the rules and such, (Name)." "Yes I do, Kasamatsu, but there is one that I don't understand." (Name) said and Kasamatsu said, "What is it, (Name)?" "Well Lord Akashi told there are five Generations of Miracles as each of them are either clan leaders or part of the clan; Lord Akashi told me about there is another member called the Sixth Phantom named Kuroko Tetsuya. So I was wondering of what happened to him." (Name) said and Kasamatsu said, "Well after everyone went their separate ways, Kuroko went on his own, but he couldn't a clan to live with as he then meets the tiger Kagami Taiga, the bad tiger." "The bad tiger? What do you mean by that, Kasamatsu?" (Name) said as she was confused as Kasamatsu said, "He has a habit of liking something and never letting it go." (Name) shivers in freight about this as they arrived home, but just as they did Takao and Midorima both centaurs were here as Takao said, "Kasamatsu, thank goodness, we need your help." "What is it?" Kasamatsu said and Midorima said, "Hanamiya was attacked by Haizaki and Kise got involved in trying to help Hanamiya with something." "Right then, (Name) you stay here with Moriyama." Kasamatsu said and (Name) said, "But I want to go too, Kasamatsu. I want to see Uncle Hanamiya." "Don't worry I'll protect her, Kasamatsu." Moriyama said as he appears right beside her in his Werewolf form and Kasamatsu sighs; said, "Alright then let's go." (Name) climbs on Moriyama's back and then everyone left to help Kise and Hanamiya, but unaware a certain tiger was watching (Name)

(Name) holds onto Moriyama's fur in so she doesn't fall off and then they start to enter Hanamiya's territory as the spider webs starts to appear; then they reached to a clearing where there is Hanamiya an Arcane in protecting Kise from the silver Werewolf. Everyone stops as (Name) climbs off of Moriyama and (Name) was in shocked in hearing this; before she could listen of what Kasamatsu said. (Name) picks up a huge stick and runs up to the Silver Werewolf and hits him on the head as (Name) was indeed. The Silver Werewolf growls as he turns around in facing (Name) as he chuckles and said, "So this is the human girl that you've taken care of Kise." "(Name) get out of there, now!" Kasamatsu said as (Name) was scared stiff out of her mind and Haizaki said, "Well I hope you don't mind me taking of what's your then." Haizaki then pounces towards (Name) as she puts her arms up in defending herself and screaming, but then Haizaki was tackled down by a blond blur as (Name) looks in seeing that it was Kise as the two were fighting as she runs off in another direction of the forest in getting help. All of the sudden, a loud roar could be heard as a huge red dragon comes down, and lands in front of Kise and Haizaki. The two stopped fighting in seeing that it was none other than Lord Akashi Seijuro and he roars causing the two to stop fighting as Lord Akashi said, "What is going on here?" "W-Well I was helping Hanamiya with some stuff and then Haizaki here just attacks us out of nowhere; then (Name) tries to help in hitting Haizaki with a stick, then he tries to attack as I was only defending her, Lord Akashicchi." Kise said as Lord Akashi looks at Haizaki, but then he notice that (Name) was missing, and Lord Akashi said, "Where's (Name)?" Everyone else then realized that (Name) was missing and then a Demon Naga named Imayoshi Shouichi said, "I'll go look for her, Lord Akashi." Very well, but make it quick, that tiger still roaming around." Lord Akashi said and Imayoshi went immediately to look for (Name).

(Name) was running through the forest as fast she could getting help, but she then realizes that she was lost as she had no idea of where she was at, and then she something rustling through the bushes as she was about to say something when a huge tiger comes out of the bushes. (Name) was scared out of her mind as he backs away, but bumps into a tree behind her as the tiger then said, "It's good to see you again, (Name)?" "Wha-How do you know my name and who are you?" (Name) said and the tiger said, "I'm Kagami Taiga and I have been watching you ever since I found you since you were a baby." (Name) was scared of she didn't understand what he meant by that and then (Name) hears someone calling for her as Kagami said, "I must go then and remember I'm always watching you." Kagami then runs away towards another direction as he was gone and then the Demon Naga Imayoshi Shouichi appears as he said, "There you are, (Name). Are you alright?" "I-I met the tiger, Imayoshi." (Name) said as she was scared and Imayoshi the picks her up bridal style and takes off in flying off back to the others, but aware of them Kagami watches being taken away by Imayoshi and then Kagami hears a familiar voice said as he jumps, "Is this what you wanted, Kagami-kun?" "Kuroko, will you stop that and yes it's only a matter of time when she'll come to me; I want you to get her for me, Kuroko when the moment is right." Kagami said as he looks at the mountain lion and Kuroko bows his head as he went on his ways as Kagami goes back home.

Imayoshi continues to fly through the sky with (Name) in his arms as he arrives back to Hanamiya, Imayoshi lands on the ground on his snake body as he sets (Name) down on Haizaki runs passed by them through, and then everyone was revealed that (Name) was safe, but then Imayoshi said, "(Name) said that she met the tiger." "I see then we'll just have to protect her and you are not to go on your own is that understood, (Name)." Lord Akashi said and (Name) said, "Yes Lord Akashi, but what happened to Haizaki." "I banished him as he is no longer part of the Generations of Miracles, (Name)." Lord Akashi said and (Name) understood as Lord Akashi said, "(Name) every night for now on you'll moving from clan to clan in order to protect you from the tiger and you can choose for tonight of who you want to be with, is that understood, (Name)." "Yes I understand, Lord Akashi and tonight I'll start with Uncle Hanamiya tonight." (Name) said and Lord Akashi nods his head as he said, "Very well." Lord Akashi flies off as everyone else went there ways as (Name) runs up to Uncle Hanamiya in giving him a hug and Uncle Hanamiya hugs (Name) back; he then picks her up as he sets her down on his spider's back of him as he then starts to walk back to his home. (Name) laughs as Hanamiya goes into a tunnel made out of spider web and then arrives in a cocoon like home as he then lowers himself down as (Name) slides off of him as Uncle Hanamiya said, "Are you alright, (Name)?" "Yes I am, Uncle Hanamiya." (Name) said and (Name) isn't related to Hanamiya. When she was little, she was playing with wolf pups when a small spider landed on (Name), and she asked Kise to take her where the spiders are from so she could take the little spider back. When she first met him, he was like an uncle to her so she calls him Uncle Hanamiya. Since it was starting to get late, Hanamiya starts to wrap a cocoon like bed, and then when he was done he brings a plate of fruit for (Name) as (Name) thanked him; eats. Once she was done eating, she goes to the cocoon like bed, and Hanamiya starts to wrap her in it as (Name) said, "Hey Hanamiya, why does the tiger want me?" "I wish I knew, (Name), but for now get some rest. Good night." Uncle Hanamiya said and (Name) said, "Good night." She closes her (e/c) eyes in going to sleep and Hanamiya finished in wrapping her in a cocoon like bed as he goes to his bed; goes to sleep.

The next morning, (Name) wakes up as Uncle Hanamiya wakes up as well and Hanamiya helps (Name) out of the cocoon bed; gave (Name) some more fruits for breakfast. Once she was finished, Uncle Hanamiya takes her to see the Naga Aomine Daiki since Uncle Hanamiya wants to visit Imayoshi, and when they arrived. (Name) would play with Aomine who is like an older brother to her and Aomine would play with her in pretending to eat her. Uncle Hanamiya and Imayoshi would be talking and catching up on stuff. Aomine then had (Name) wrap in his coils in giving her massages and (Name) said, "Hey Aomine, did you have any other friends besides me and Kise?" "Mmm yes he is the Sixth Phantom, Kuroko Tetsuya. Me and him would hang out loads of times, but then things changed between us, and we went our separate ways." Aomine said and (Name) said, "So what was Kuroko like?" "He was really something and he really is like a phantom even though he's a werewolf because once you blink, he would be in front of you and then blink again he would be gone the next, but even though he's with that tiger now. I often wonder of what's he's doing right now." Aomine said as he continues to massage (Name) in his coils as she snuggles against his coils and then Aomine looks over to Hanamiya in seeing that he already left; Aomine guessed that it was his turn then as he then takes care of (Name), but then Midorima appears as it could mean trouble since (Name) and Midorima don't get along at all. Aomine looks at Midorima as he said, "What do you want, Midorima?" "I just came to check in seeing of how things are doing since Hanamiya told me that you'd with (Name) tonight." Midorima said and (Name) heard this as she looks at Midorima as she said, "And what's that supposed to mean? You don't think that Aomine can take care of me, Midorima?" "No I mean that I'm just checking up on you, that's all." Midorima said as (Name) didn't believe him as she said, "Oh like that time when you left me alone in the forest and the giants Murasakibara and Himuro found me as it was dark; they brought me back to Kise's clan as they were worried half to death about me." "Hey that was an accident." Midorima said and (Name) was now furious as she gets out of Aomine's coils as she said, "Yeah right, Takao told me that you were annoyed with me and decides to 'drop me off somewhere' in turning it to be abandoning me." "That was because you kept on asking me if you could ride on my back instead of my arms." Midorima said and (Name) said, "That was because I wanted to know of what was like riding on your back like I have done with the others." "Yeah, but I kept on saying no, (Name)." Midorima said and (Name) said, "And that's why you left me like my real parents did!" "And that's probably why your parents left you!" Midorima said and then he realized that the crossed the line as (Name) starts to cry; Midorima was about to say something, but (Name) runs off through the forest. Aomine smacks him on the side of his head and said, "Now look at what you've done, idiot." "I-I didn't mean…" Midorima trails off as Aomine goes after (Name) and Midorima then goes after (Name) as he hope that he could find her before that tiger finds her, but unaware to then a certain mountain lion was watching this as he goes after (Name).

(Name) continues to run as fast as she could as she was crying her eyes out through the forest in trying to get away and she then arrives at a clearing where it was a lake; she runs to towards the lake as she sits on the edge as she cries her eyes out, but then she hears someone with an unfamiliar voice said, "Are you okay, (Name)?" (Name) looks behind her in seeing a boy with light blue messy hair, light blue eyes, and wears a black, white, and red jersey uniform as (Name) said, "Wh-Who are you and how do you know my name?" "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya a mountain lion, Kagami Taiga's friend, and Kagami has sent for me to watch you; I'm here to help you." "Wh-What do you mean by that, Kuroko?" (Name) said and Kuroko said, "I mean I'm here to take away from here and to my friend, Kagami Taiga, who will take good care of you." "K-Kagami Taiga?" (Name) said as she wasn't sure about it, but when she then heard Midorima calling for her she then said, "P-Please take me away from here. I-I don't want to be around him anymore." "Very well, (Name)." Kuroko said as he transforms into his mountain lion form and he lowers himself down as (Name) then climbs on Kuroko's back; he starts to run as fast as he could as (Name) holds on tight on his light blue fur.

Kuroko continues to run with (Name) on his back and then they arrived to a clearing as there was a huge cave; a very familiar silver wolf appears as it was Haizaki as Kuroko said, "Don't worry he's one of us now, (Name)." "Kuroko, Kagami is waiting for (Name) now." Haizaki said as Kuroko lowers himself down and (Name) climbs off of Kuroko as Kuroko said, "Kagami is in there, so go to him." "A-Alright." (Name) said as she was scared and walks into the cave as she wasn't sure of what was going to happen. (Name) continues to walk further into the cave as she was scared out of her mind and then she finally came to an opening of the cave as there was a pond with a waterfall, a huge fire ditch for to make fire, and there was a nest made out of animal fur, but someone else was there as well in his tiger form; that that person was none other than Kagami Taiga as he said, "Ah (Name) I know that you'd come to me. Come here, (Name)." (Name) was terrified as she walks up to him and when she was in front of him as she carefully sits down in the nest to him; Kagami chuckles as he wraps his huge paws around (Name)'s waist as she squeaks as Kagami then licks the back of her neck. Kagami chuckles as he then gets the animal fur dress off of (Name) in leaving her naked as he changes back to his human form and when (Name) saw his human form for the first. She blushes a pink tint across her cheek and Kagami chuckles as he said, "Something that you like, (Name)?" (Name) shook her head and turns her head away as Kagami chuckles as he walks away for a moment and returns with a (f/c) dress as he then gives it to (Name); said, "Here put this on, (Name)." "Uh oh thank you." (Name) said as she takes the dress, stands up, and puts it on as she said, "S-So how do I look?" "You beautiful (Name). No, more than beautiful. Your gorgeous." Kagami said as he then pulls her into a hug and (Name) said, "U-Uh Thank you." "I'm glad that you're finally mine, my beloved (Name). Kagami said as he pulls away and has an insane smile on his face as (Name) was scared as she tries to get out of Kagami's grip as he was too strong; Kagami said, "Oh what's wrong, my beloved (Name)? Are you scared of me?" "N-No, b-but what do y-you mean by finally yours, Kagami." (Name) said as she continues to struggle and then Kagami said, "I mean this." He then suddenly pushes (Name) back onto the nest in pinning her down on the nest with her hands above her head and (Name) was now even more scared than ever as Kagami straddles between her legs; he starts to grind against (Name) as she squeaks and Kagami said. "This is what I mean, my beloved (Name)." (Name) didn't like this one bit as she knew of what was going and she starts to cry; Kagami then leans down to (Name)'s face as he then licks her tears as she shivers and whimpers. Kagami then goes to her ears as he places his lips on the shell of her ears and said, "Don't worry my beloved (Name) , I won't hurt you, but if you try to run away from me. I'll go look for you and drag you back here." (Name) shivers and whimpers as she no choice in the matter as he is a tiger after all and (Name) knew that she couldn't win against him as she then stops struggling; Kagami smirks at this as he said, "Good girl now just relax and I'll give the best pleasure of your life, my beloved (Name)." So (Name) lays there in letting Kagami do away with her as all she could think is as she thought to herself, 'What do I do now?' As she knew that she now belongs to the tiger Kagami Taiga and she couldn't escape from him even if she wanted to.

THE END


End file.
